Ruby And Silver
by Calm Soul
Summary: KaiHil Oneshot. Mistletoe, secrets, and remembering are things Kai can live with. Kisses, colors, and forgetting are things Kai has to live with.


**

* * *

Note:** I don't know exactly why I felt inclined to write a dark Kai/Hil when I was working on the 3rd chapter of one of my Ty/Hil stories. I think it was because I felt the crave to write something a bit different from what I normally write. Plus, I like angst. Anyway, I hope you like it! And please give a review!  
  
**Disclaimer:** I don't own Beyblade. If I did, I wouldn't have time to write fics about it. Plus, you'd know me wouldn't you?  
  
**Ruby And Silver **

......... _Red would by my sky _

_Ruby would be my dawn _

_Red would be my love _

_Ruby would my rose _

_Red would be my life _

_R__uby would be my death_ ..........

* * *

He didn't know why she always wore that pink top.  
  
It wasn't her color. Her color was ruby. She had it in her eyes. And her eyes were spellbound. Like her kisses. Except her kisses brought blood. Her eyes brought hidden emotions.  
  
When the kissed he always felt blood come. It was sometimes his, it was sometimes her. And sometimes it would both of theirs, mingling and mixing.  
  
When he looks back, he realizes it didn't start when everyone thought it had. It had started when he had poison flowing through his veins and stood on the cliff on the island. He looked into her eyes and knew.  
  
He just knew. It might've even happened before that, preordained by the stars.  
  
Everyone else's version was different. They thought it had started on a hot summer night where the stars were shining. Hilary and he were looking through the telescope so they could see the stars close up.  
  
"Look!" She pointed up towards the sky. She grabbed his arm and said "There's a constellation of Orion the Hunter."  
  
He was less surprised by the fact that she knew how Orion's constellation looked like than the fact that she put her head on his shoulder. Her breath was warm against his shoulder, and he didn't hesitate to put is arm around her.  
  
And so it had begun.  
  
She had slipped into his life as easily as Tyson could slip into the kitchen and raid the fridge. She was always there beside him, with her ruby eyes and red kisses. Her head on his shoulder, her hands entwined with his, their footsteps in perfect accuracy with each other. He would always kiss her on the cheek in public; it was never on the lips when other people were near. Hilary sometimes teased him how the girls in her class thought it was sweet that he was embarrassed to kiss in public.  
  
But the both knew it was different.  
  
He never felt inclined to kiss her in public. It was just something he felt he'd rather do with just her. Her kisses were just something that he felt should be a secret. It wasn't that he was ashamed of the way she kissed, it was never that. He felt that her kisses were just something that they'd do alone. He knew she felt the same. They were her kisses too after all. Hilary was so strange now, not the girl he thought he'd once known. She would smile at him secretly and they never spoke, not in the same sense Ray and Mariah would chatter with each other all year long. They touched; shoulders brushing, hands curling into fists around each other. He buried his face into her hair and smelt roses in her hair. Drawn to her like a moth to flame, it was her ruby that trapped him. It rolled off her like smoky waves, and now his silver memories felt cold.  
  
For months later, Christmas came. They held a party full of celebration; even he himself spared a smile. The party was coming to an end, and they were the last people left. He walked to the door where she was putting her shoes on. He moved to put on his own shoes. They had finished at the same time and turned to face each other. Hilary looked up and saw mistletoe. She looked back at him and smiled. Her head moved up, his down. Their lips met in a bruising kiss and he was slowly falling into the ashes.  
  
Now, his memories are played out in shades of red and gray. Maybe he's dying, slowly drowning in her sea of ruby. It's not really a bad thing. He'll suffocate, see red, but she'll pull him back. If not into the air, if not into the ashes, then into the ruby. She'll bring him back.  
  
"You need to forget." Hilary once told him. "Forget Voltaire, the Demolition Boys, Biovolt, everything. Sometimes forgetting is the best thing."  
  
"It is?" He asked.  
  
"It is for you." She answered.  
  
He kissed her and felt a liquid fire trail from her fingertips and mouth into him. For the first time in months, he felt the warmth flow into and through him, flooding him with the dreams of dark bitbeasts and whispered voices of the pages and pages and pages of blank paper, slowly soaking up the invisible etched secrets on the floor.  
  
She'll heal him. One way or another sense, she'll help him rise from the ashes like the phoenix he's connected with. After all, even Dranzer can't keep him forever in the air.  
  
Which is why she's able to keep him in her sea of red. Or ruby, she's always forever changing her color. And he's forever changing his mind. He'll sink into the ashes and bury himself in the silver. But she'll take him out and drown him in her ruby sea. He'll drown, with grey eyes and a beyblade in his palm.  
  
Or perhaps he's the one healing her. His own memories could become hers after she has consumed him. She'll be the one who'll rise from the sliver ashes with her hair gleaming and a sword in her hand. Red for her eyes.  
  
Either way, one of them will live. And in a time of spinning tops and uncertainty, that small bit of knowledge is what keeps him going. His safety blanket at the hours of darkness is the fact that one of them shall live.  
  
And in her sea and his ashes, he clings onto that thought, and walks into the places her kisses lead him to. 

****

* * *

Note: A fic just waiting to be reviewed/read don't you think? You can call this pathetic, a piece of trash, gross, confusing (I know at least this one is true), the best angst fic you've read, whatever. All I know is you should drop a review and then leave!  
  
And I made up that poem at the top! I'm better at writing brooding poems than writing angst. Anyway, also tell what you think of the poem as well! I'm not very good at poems that much.  
  
Oh yeah, I'm almost finished with the 3rd chapter of Love Again, just give me a couple of days and I'll have it in by next week. This is probably the only KaiHil you will ever get from me. Hope you like it! 


End file.
